Nequa
Nequa is a Keyblade wielder and main Antagonist in Kingdom Hearts SOS. Her skills in magic are only bested by her wicked and deceitful intentions. Biography Unknown Story 'Chapter 0' Nequa, along with Aux and Vanitas are the masked assailants who kidnapped Terra, Ventus, and Aqua from the Land of Departure. For unknown reasons, they were instructed to leave Master Eraqus behind and only abduct the students. Before leaving, Nequa revealed to a paralyzed Eraqus that "Once this is ended, they would all be bowing to her." 'Deep Jungle' Nequa's first appearance in the Deep Jungle doesn't come until fairly late in the world. After the group had met back up, their brief moment of peace was broken by Nequa comically announcing "Ladies and Gentlemen." She then proceeded to mock the entire party and decided to see if there was anyway that she could manage to break the spirits of the nine keyblade wielders. After saying this, she then proceeded to split the campsite into three separate zones and split the keyblade wielders into parties of three amongst the zones. She then spawned in three different Chameleon type heartless for the three parties to deal with. After the first of three chameleons was defeated, Nequa proceeded to throw Kel and Noroz away from Krowley and into zones with the other party members. She then opened a corridor of darkness behind Krowley and tempted him into jumping through it so that he could find the one he had been looking for during the entire trip. Once all of the chameleons had been defeated, she destroyed the walls separating everyone and continued to mock congratulate them. After introducing herself to the group of heroes as Nequa, she proceeded to give them all a riddle. When she was then threatened immediately after, she flicked Lars back by about 20 feet and decided to forget it about the riddle. She then decided to split the group up once again, and make it only possible for a finite amount of people to go out and fulfill an objective. Once she gave them her task, she promptly left. Nequa comes back later, having eavesdropped on Team 2 after their objective was fulfilled. Revealing that she only ever told them the truth, she pretended to be hurt by the accusation that she had lied. She then proceeded to trap the group in another barrier and summon the Sabor heartless, before taunting the protagonists and leaving once again. Nequa later appeared with Vanitas and Aux in a faraway place. After hearing Vanitas's agitation of the place, Nequa suggested to pack things up and simply leave the place. After Vanitas and Aux had their little exchange, Nequa left with Vanitas in a corridor of darkness. 'Nottingham' Nequa first appears in Nottingham during the tournament event. As Prince John is praising himself for what a great plan he had come up with, Nequa comes to simply taunt him about how his plan wasn't really a plan at all. When he asked where she was, she simply replied that she had other matters to tend to. The two then go over the deal that they had made, with Nequa taunting the Prince again about how he had been easily made a fool by the hand Robin Hood. Nequa then decides to leave as she figures that her presence will tip the protagonists off to something being amiss. As she is leaving, she tells the prince not to question her methods, curtseyed to Maid Marian upon her arrival, and leaves the scene. Nequa is then seen next as Little John is wandering around. Nequa almost immediately sees through his disguise, and says that he must be joking. When Little John introduced himself as some duke, Nequa simply laughed at the comment and pointed him in the direction of Prince John. She then proceeds to think that the tournament will be something fun to watch. Nequa is next seen getting a signal from Prince John and running off the castle walls in response to it. As Prince John began to throw a temper tantrum, Nequa comments that the entire scene was just getting sad, and snapped her fingers making the dusk nobody enemy appear. Nequa appeared once again after Prince John had his guards catch Little John after all the other characters had escaped. She comments that the Prince couldn't do anything right, incurring Prince John's anger. However, Nequa then proceeds to tell the prince how he had no dominion over her, and suggested to instead of killing Little John instantly, use him as bait to draw out Robin Hood. She then said that this time things would be different, as they've only been sending pawns out up until now. Nequa then appeared before Robin Hood to warn him of his friend's impending doom. Telling them that they could either watch him die or save him, she simply hummed a small tune and walked back through the darkness. Nequa then appears as Prince John gloats over his victory and states that if not the possibility for a live execution she would have already left. She then comments about how she had to drop off the package before leaving. As the protagonists save Robin Hood, Nequa then comments about how this wasn't even fun to watch over anymore and thinks about how laughable their monarchy here actually was. As the group of protagonists began to leave the castle, Nequa snaps and becomes visibly angered at the party, creating a barrier to stop them and summoning the Guard Armor Heartless. She ends her appearance in the world by telling Prince John to "grow a mane" and leaves through the dark corridor. 'Dwarf Woodlands' Nequa's first appearance in the Dwarf Woodlands is literally as the protagonists are approaching Vanitas and Aux. Before she is actually visible, she casts Refleza creating a large magical barrier around the entire area preventing the protagonists from getting anywhere closer to the antagonists. After Vanitas comments on her tardiness and Aux comments that the abductions are ready to begin, Nequa simply tells them that their boss had a change of plans and that the keybladers weren't to be abducted after all. Vanitas then takes this as an invitation to destroy them, only for Nequa to tell him that he still couldn't kill the keybladers, only distract them. She proceeds to tell the two that they apparently still had value after all. Nequa then proceeds to simply laugh at the protagonist's failed attempts at trying to break through the barrier they had set up, only to agree with Vanitas when he said that he needed to speak with "you know who." Nequa then comments as to how Krowley was actually here. When Nequa finally calms both the arguing Aux and Vanitas down, she then asks where the Queen was. When Vanitas said that she was back at the castle, he questioned why she wanted to know. Due to the Queen now being considered useless to them, she simply casts Dark Thundaza and killed her. Once Aux had fully secured the casket, Nequa then leaves through a dark corridor. 'Chapter 7' Nequa makes her first appearance in this chapter next walking next to Aux on his keyglider in a dark abyss type area with floating islands around. Aux begins the exchange between the two by wondering why their master had told them to leave early. Nequa then informs Aux that she isn't anyone's apprentice, and that her interests and his simply align with each other. She then proceeds to tell Aux that she can't ever tell what the man is thinking because he seems to change his plan every hour. When Aux asks her about Vanitas's mission, she simply replies that she doesn't know anything other than it has something to do with a keyblade. Nequa then decides to ask Aux about what his motivation is after telling him that Vanitas's is to simply become whole and her goal and the master's is the same. After Aux gives his reply about wanting to study the heart, Nequa comments saying that he's one of those guys who simply doesn't see things as light and dark. When he responds to that question saying "precisely" Nequa then tells him that he should look at the team he's playing for, since things were about to get really dark really fast. Nequa reappears in this chapter standing next Aux waiting on Vanitas and the master in question. When Vanitas returned from his unknown mission, she points out how he had failed. Later when Vanitas and Aux begin arguing with each other and Vanitas claims that Aux is a traitor, Nequa asks why she can't be the traitor. Vanitas then says it's because she's an imbecile and she wistfully agrees. Next when the master returns, she simply agrees with him when he tells them that Aux is the only one who posses patience. Next, after Vanitas and the master glare each other down, she seems disappointed that they don't fight each other. It is then that the master gives her and Aux the task that Vanitas failed at, and the two then leave the scene. 'Chapter 12' Nequa makes her first appearance in this chapter coming out of a corridor of darkness alongside Aux and a defeated Master Xehanort. When No Heart comments that the job took a long time to complete, Nequa simply remarks that Master Xehanort did not want to go down at all and that he is much tougher then he appears. After No Heart tells Aux and Vanitas to go and stuff Master Xehanort into the cryo-chamber, Nequa suddenly becomes extremely playful and asks if it was her time to play. When No Heart simply says that she can't play too rough, she joyfully fist pumps in the air, and runs into the corridor of darkness leaving the scene. 'Land of Dragons' Nequa makes her first appearance in this chapter whilst the palace is under attack by Shan-Yu. As Shang and his soldiers charge towards it to defend, Nequa sighs and complains in her mockingly playful voice that she missed the raid. Glen than asked who she was, for her just to call herself a keywielder and summoned a keyblade to prove this. After looking around at the group and only recognizing Kel in the group, she commented about how there were a lot of new faces. She then pondered out how to carry out her task, given the situation involved dealing with the group of protagonists. She then slapped herself in the mask and then realized that there was a fairly simple solution to this. Disappearing for a brief moment, Mulan then reacted to Nequa by simply igniting her blade and demanding that Nequa show herself. It was only then that a wind passed by Mulan's sword blowing out the flames, presumably caused by Nequa. Nequa then reappeared behind Mulan, comically saying boo to her, and then twisted Mulan's arm behind her back. When Mushu yelled at Nequa and was about to attack her, Nequa harmlessly flicked Mushu away and continued to grip onto Mulan's arm. As Mulan struggled against her grip, she then asked Nequa if she was working for Shan-Yu. Kind of confused as to who that actually was at first, Nequa then realized who Shan-Yu was, and then proceeded to tell Mulan that she just helped them a bit because they shared a common goal. When Mulan asked who Nequa was and what she wanted, Nequa paused and pondered for a bit to the point where she appeared to be stalling. Nequa then replied that her name was Nequa and that all she wanted was some Honor. With that, she simply disappeared chuckling the whole way. 'Chapter 17' Nequa appears in this chapter completely separate from the other antagonists. A place described as one filled completely with darkness with nothing but a purple light emanating from the center of the room. Nequa then walked across the center and waved her hand, causing the light to trail forward and solidify into a pathway for her to cross. She then appeared before a white stone with ancient writing on it, only for her to draw out Faa Mulan's sword, revealing that she had stolen it form their last encounter. As she repeats her words, saying "just a little honor," Nequa then stabs the sword deep into the ancient stone. Nequa simply watched as a light sprung forth from the stone and caused a barrier to wrap around the sword. It was then said that Nequa was now in her serious frame of mind, though that it was still questionable to any outside viewer. She then thinks about how she could only elude No Heart for so long and keep her plans hidden. She realized that she was behind schedule and now needed to accelerate things herself. With just saying, "one down, four to go," Nequa leaves the scene. 'Camelot' Nequa appeared towards the beginning of the world, after the group had left the town square that Excalibur had resided in. While the group was in Merlin's tower, she summoned Gilgamesh from the void and had asked him to pull out the sword from the stone. While he was trying desperately, the group eventually returned to the area to confront both her and the brute. While Beuce had initially tried to flirt with her, she pretended to go along with it, acting as a southern belle. However, she soon left the group to fight Gilgamesh after leaving thorugh a dark corridor. After the fight, it was revealed to the group by Mizu that Nequa had stolen the sword of Honor and was in Camelot to take Excalibur. Nequa later appeared in the world when the group was about to fight Madame Mim. When Mizu casted spell at her, Nequa countered instantly with Refloraga, and knocked Mizu out while trapping both Merlin and Mizu in a magic bubble. She then left, only to be seen next at Excalibur, having beaten Mizu's Blizzagolems and Gilgamesh with relative ease. Gilgamesh then asked her how long she had planned keeping the act up, to which she responded that she was never much of an actress. After asking him if he'd keep her secret, Gilgamesh then told her that he wouldn't ruin this game's plot. After Wart had pulled Excalibur from its stone, the party then engaged Nequa in a fight, only to be soundly thrashed. When Nequa offered Ananta a chance to hit her, Ananta took it and ended up not doing anything to her, only for Nequa to nearly kill her. With Mizu stepping in to save them, the two fought for a bit before Nequa was able to make Mizu lose her cool and was able to beat her soundly as well. With Mizu defeated, she took Excalibur from Wart and made her exit from the world, with both the sword and Mizu in tow. 'Chapter 21' Nequa appeared in this chapter whilst Vanitas and Aux were talking to each other. While Aux questioned how she was the first to leave but last to come back, Nequa simply said that she wouldn't tell them where she was, but it was 40% done. When Aux started to get frusturated with her for kidnapping a member of The Order, she simply said that Mizu was there when she was and it was easier to get it done like that. No Heart then appeared, telling her that he told her he'd take care of The Order on his own accord. Nequa then stated that most people would say thank you. No Heart quickly questioned whether her allegiance was still with him, only for her to state that she was what got him this far. She then went to tell him that they had the same endgame, but just going about different ways to get to it. After No Heart accepted this, Nequa then went to prepare for the invasion on Central Haven. 'Part 1 Epilogue ' Nequa appeared in the "Witch's Brew" segment of the epilogue. Here she was shown sitting atop a throne made of discarded keyblades, speaking with a man named Delta. It was revealed that Nequa had been creating an organization of strong keyblade wielders of her own, to further her own, yet known, goals. She was shown to be rather uncaring about going ons of the keyblade wielding protagonists and the antics of No Heart. At the end, she simply asked what more could she ask for, feeling everything was going perfectly to her plan. Personality Unlike her Apprentice counterparts, Nequa has a sickly playful personality. Knowing far more than she lets on, she enjoys toying with the protagonist keybladers producing more questions than answers. She also has a serious side that lets loose if her opponents prove to be a big challenge. Skill Appearance Nequa is a slim, but shapely build. Her armor appears to be a combination of both leather and Metal. The main colors used in her design were Purple and Black. Her slim boots reach up to her knees and have spikes rising at the back of them. Her gloves are layered with tiny black carcass-looking cuffs. Her helmet is just a black base, surrounded by a spherical bright purple glow acting as a visor. Near her collar bone, three black spikes emerge on each side, followed by black skulls as Shoulder plates. Trivia * When coming up with a name for the character Nequa, latin words were used to transcribe her personality. In the end, her name is based of the word "Nequem," which is latin for "Wicked." *Her personality is loosely based off Larxene from Organization XIII.